


Red and Gold

by phix27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phix27/pseuds/phix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sirius had to pick a color, it would be red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professormcgoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=professormcgoogles).



> this is written for my lovely Harri. it's spur of the moment. sorry if it's crap.

If Sirius had to pick a color it would be red.

Red for innocence.  Red for Gryffindor.  Red for the color of the ties they all wore, and red for the invisible ties that wrapped around the four of them and made them the best of friends.

Red for debauchery.  Red for the color Remus’ lips turned as they stretched around his cock.  Red for the color of Remus’ skin when they were pressed together, slickly.  He always turned more red than pink when they were moving together.  Sirius liked that.  He liked that Remus was different in this way.  It made him stand out from all the other bodies in his past.  He didn’t need to stand out from the ones in his future.

Red for destruction.  Red for the blood Remus shed under the light of the moon.  Red for the blood they all shed.  Red for the stunners Remus sent every time they were out in the battlefield. Sirius thought it was cute, that he couldn’t kill them even when those bastards were trying to kill them all.  Sirius couldn't stand if one of the greens hit. Red for the anger Sirius felt at James and Lily’s deaths.  Red for the last thing he saw when Peter made that explosion.

If Sirius had to pick a color, it would be red.  But red isn’t his color.  It’s gold.

Gold for Gryffindor.  Gold for the color of Remus’ hair in the sunlight.  Gold was the color of the one galleon they had between them.  Gold for the sunlight as it streamed into their flat on lazy Saturdays.  Gold for Remus.

Because Remus was gold.  And Sirius had always been attracted to gold. Much more so than red.


End file.
